Back in Time
by Sarah's Scrawls
Summary: When a spell goes wrong, many things happen.
1. Tergum Temporis

I'm not a huge fan of Harry Potter. I wrote this in about 20 minutes, just a quick thing I thought would be fun. I actually haven't even seen all the movies (I have read all the books) and I don't know a lot about it, so if I get something wrong, please tell me. Please read and review! If I don't get any reviews, I'm not going to write any more.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Harry, you of all people should know I know what I'm doing." Hermione looked offended, so Harry rushed to make amends.

"I mean, I know you're the best at spells and stuff, but, I don't know, you look a little, uncertain." And it was true: She did look very apprehensive. Every witch and wizard knew how bad a wrong spell could go.

"Yeah, Hermione," added Ron, "you don't really look like you know what you're doing." Hermione looked at Ron, and every insult in the world was sent at him mentally.

"Ron, keep out of this." Ron shut his mouth and didn't open it again. "Harry, if you want to go to Hogsmeade unseen, this is the only way without any Polyjuice Potion, and I don't think you need get in any more trouble with Snape." This settled the matter. However, neither of the boys looked at each other, afraid they'd catch the other's fear. "Ok, Ron, here." Ron moved silently where he'd been told. "Harry, here."

Harry walked slowly to his place, many thoughts whirling through his head. _There's no way this will work. Of course it will, Hermione's the best at spells. But she doesn't seem to know what she's doing. She never was confident about her other spells either. I hope she knows what she's doing. I don't think she does. This'll work. No way. I need a Pensieve._ Back and forth waged his two conflicting selves.

"Are we all ready?" Hermione peered at everyone. Harry wavered.

"Hermione, are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait a little and you could practice the spell some more, or-"

"Harry James Potter! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were becoming a coward!" Hermione was riled, and this remark made both Ron and Harry very angry.

"Hermione, what are you doing, calling Harry a coward?" Ron advanced menacingly toward her.

"Ron, I told you to stay out of this!" She likewise moved toward him, wand at ready. Harry's retort died on his lips as he foresaw a very fierce argument, and possibly even a fight. He quickly moved between them.

"Hermione, are you going to do the spell or not?" Hermione looked at him witheringly.

"Oh, so now you want me to do the spell? Alright - _Tergum Temporis_!" Neither of the boys was ready for this, and even Hermione wasn't ready for what happened next.

They were thrown up, and pulled through the air. It didn't feel like apparating. It was actually comfortable, as if they were merely out for a pleasant fly. But when Harry looked around, his eyes widened in astonishment. They seemed to be stationery, and everything else was flying past them. And everyone seemed to be dressing more and more old fashioned as they flew by. One woman had on a very 1940's style dress, black with white dots and a collar. The man next to her had on a uniform from World War II. Harry saw all this within seconds, for they were gone in a flash. He heard Hermione say,

"Oh no, I think it was supposed to be 'Tergum Tempero'!" And suddenly the people started flying by more slowly, and Harry felt that finally they were moving and not just sitting. At this point, Harry stopped watching and turned to Ron, whose jaw had dropped open. Just as Harry turned to watch some more, the three of them felt a jolt and they all fell to the ground. They sat stunned for a little while, until Harry turned to Hermione and asked,

"Do you know what just happened?" Ron was speechless, but Hermione nodded her head.

"We time traveled. Backwards." At their bewildered faces, she tried to console them. "Oh, come now, it can't be too bad. I think it will be loads of fun." They were still beyond words, so she added, "Also, I bet we can find at least one other witch or wizard." This seemed to bring back Ron.

"Do you think we've gone back as far as Gandalf's time?" Both Harry and Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Please tell me you've heard of Gandalf the Grey, the only wizard to have come bodily back to life?" They both shook their heads. Ron gasped. "Where have you two been?"

"With Muggles," they replied simultaneously. Ron muttered something inaudible.

"But really, Hermione, do you know how far back we've gone?" She surveyed her surroundings.

"I'd say, somewhere around the turn of the century."

"Well that's not so bad," said Harry cheerfully. "I was afraid maybe we'd gone back to Egyptian time or something." He grinned, but then it faded. "But, where in the world are we? I don't suppose we're still in London?" he asked hopefully. Hermione dashed his hopes.

"No, we're definitely not in London. We might be in-"

"New Youhk," came a voice from behind, making them jump. They turned and saw a boy who looked a few years older than they with a black cowboy hat and a red bandana smirking at them. "I'd 'a spoken soonah, but I hoyd someone talkin' about wizahds an' witches an' magic. What's a mattah wich you, ah ya mad?" He eyed them curiously. "I really hope youh jokin'?" His face turned serious. This time, Hermione made the decision.

"Well of course we're joking." She laughed. "Wizards and witches? Come on now! You seriously expect us to think that stuff's real?" She choked and started laughing even harder. Harry and Ron caught on and joined her laughing. Soon even the older boy was laughing too.

"Okay, you had me worried deah fouh a little bit. You guys actually sounded serious! And wheah ah ya from? Ya definitely ain't from dese pahts." The three of them looked at each other. Finally Harry said,

"We're from London. I'm Harry, this is Ron, and this is Hermione." The boy looked at her in disbelief.

"Hahmione? No joke! What type 'a name is dat? Well, me name's Jack Kelly." He looked at their wands. 'Ya want me ta take dose sticks fouh ya?"

"No!" they said together.

"Oh, ah, sorry." Jack looked around uncomfortably. "Well, lemme get ya to da bouhdin' house." He trotted away, and they followed. Ron gave Harry a _what-have-we-gotten-ourselves-into_ look and Harry shrugged. He hadn't the faintest idea what they'd gotten themselves into.


	2. Trouble

As usual, I own nothing. And yes, I really didn't think I was ever going to return to this. But, guess what: I did. It will probably be a while before I get back to it again. Sorry!

The boardinghouse was definitely far from Harry's expectations. For he, being used to magic, thought that even the poorest of people could afford something decent. This sentiment was shared by Ron and Hermione. No one was ready for the obviously poor condition of the boardinghouse. And to think they'd thought Jack was some type of big shot! Ron looked at Harry and proceeded to say,

"Sooooo… we're gonna stay here?" Hermione hushed him before Jack had a chance to overhear them. However, he seemed to have guessed their minds.

"Well, I know it ain't much." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, no, it will work wonderfully!" Hermione rushed to answer before the boys could while she nudged them in the ribs. Harry took the cue first:

"Yeah, it's great!" But Ron was a little slower on the uptake.

"Um, it's beautiful?" gained him a reproachful look from both Hermione and Harry. Jack laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, ha, uh no." He looked down at his feet, then mumbled, "You make youhselves comftable an' I'll tell Kloppman about ya." He shuffled out the door, and normal conversation ensued with the three wizards.

"Well, he's definitely a Muggle," was Harry's first comment. Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement. Then Ron asked,

"So Hermione, how do we get back to our time?" Harry had been wondering this too, and was glad Ron had verbalized it for him. They waited expectantly for her answer.

"I'm not exactly sure," she replied. Harry groaned, while Ron spluttered,

"But, but, so, then you mean we're stuck here?" His voice rose to a higher pitch, and panic had even begun to rise in Harry.

"Calm down boys! Calm down! I didn't say I couldn't find out!" Harry had gotten that impression from what she had said, and told her so. She shook her head, and explained, "I think I know how the spell works. You say the words while thinking about that time in your head, because I was actually thinking about the turn of the century at the time that I said the spell." Ron was probably thinking the same thing as Harry as Harry rebuked her for not paying close attention to her spell.

"That's probably why it didn't work!" However, Hermione disagreed with him.

"No, I'm sure that the words were wrong." This then brought a question to Ron's mind.

"What are the words to get back?" He could tell from her face that she didn't know.

"I don't know right now, but I can tell Jack to find me a book of Latin words, and I am sure to find it in there." Harry was puzzled, as was Ron. She noticed. "Latin is the Muggle term for wizarding words. They say it is a dead language, but on the contrary, it is the only living language. Back in ancient times, it was spoken on a regular basis, and that is why there was so much more magic back then." She received only blank stares, to which she was accustomed.

In the silence that followed, Harry realized how dark it was in the boardinghouse.

"Would you guys care if I shed a little light in here?" Ron shook his head, and Hermione said,

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." He then proceeded to mutter,

"_Lumos medius._" The light at the end of his wand flickered on, and at the same time a crash resounded in the room. With the extra brilliance, Harry, Hermione and Ron spied Jack in the doorway, mouth agape and shards of glass surrounding his feet. All four stood motionless and speechless.

_I just did a spell right in front of a Muggle!_ thought Harry.

_This is not good at all,_ from Hermione.

_We're going to get in big trouble. Probably expelled from Hogwarts!_ Were where Ron's thoughts were leading him.

Jack's mind was completely blank. He really was not thinking a thing. He didn't believe what he'd seen, and if it was real, it was impossible.


End file.
